See you later alligator
by Sparkleklainebutts
Summary: Kurt agrees to go on a date with a Blaine but on one condition: they'll both have to wear a onesie


Kurt had waited all week for this date with Blaine. He put on his silly cartoon onesie which his dad had bought to him as a joke last year on him birthday. He had missed him last night, and Blaine had been there to comfort him, which really helped. He was really a great guy. He hoped Blaine would show up in his onesie as well, otherwise he would look like a fool.

Blaine laughed at himself when he looked in the full-length mirror that his roommate had set up in their room. He looked ridiculous. But that was kind of the point, wasn't it? He'd noticed how down Kurt had been last night, and he hoped this silly get-up would make him laugh just a little, even if he did look like an overgrown child trying to trick or treat on the wrong day. He turned to give roommate an odd look when the other boy snickered at him. "The things I do for a guy, right?" he asked with an eye roll and shrug. He honestly didn't care what he looked like. He just hoped this made Kurt feel better.

Blaine laughed when he saw that Kurt had gone with their odd date motif and worn his comic book jumpsuit. "That is amazing! Wow!" he exclaimed, thoroughly impressed.

"Thanks, you look great!" He giggled, before giving him a quick hug. "I'm so glad we are doing this, it's going to be so much fun!" He leaded them over to the restaurant not caring that people where giving them weird looks and stares.

Blaine paid little attention to the people around them. It was more fun to pretend they were dressed up for a reason. He started to concoct an odd story in his head to justify why they were wearing what they were. Maybe he was the 'evil monster' in the film and Kurt was the 'great superhero' who'd come to save the city? That would probably work! He laughed at his own stupidity and followed his date happily. "Thanks! Me, too!" he admitted as he sat down at the table with him.

"I've never been here, but people keep talking about how great this place is. It's not the lima bean though." Kurt said, expressing him inner love for the coffee shop. "Their coffee is just…better, I can't really explain it." He said, noticing Blaine starring at the menu. It had been a while since he had been on a date with a guy, or anyone for that matter. "Oh, it's pretty expensive."

Blaine looked over the menu one last time before lowering the menu and asking, "Want to split something, maybe?" He didn't know if he was being too forward, but he had to try it. He was raised on Disney and Winnie the Pooh for Christ's sake! "It's fine! You had the courage to ask me, so I'll pay, okay?"

"I sure hope it's good with these kind of prices" He said, frowning at the menu card. "I'm not that hungry, I could just eat this cheap salad if that's okay with you?" He asked him, biting him lip nervously. He didn't feel as confident as He used to, after him breakdown last night. He was impressed when Blaine said he would pay for it. "Oh you don't have too, we can split the bill!"

"Don't get something just because it's cheaper. Get something you really want. Seriously… it's no problem for me. Don't worry about it, okay? You can pay next time if it really bothers you," he said with a bright smile. Blaine wanted to be the gentleman here and pay the bill. It really didn't matter to him how much the date cost. His parents basically bribed with cash anyway, so what did it matter to him if he spent all their money on a fun guy like Kurt?

Kurt wasn't used to be spoiled at all; he was used to get the cheaper stuff. "Are you sure? Well okay then, I'll get this." He said, pointing at the menu card, at a more expensive dish. "What are you having?" He asked him, when the waiter arrived at their table, giving them both an odd look.

Blaine probably spent a bit too long smiling at Kurt when he finally ordered something more substantial than a salad. When he finally caught himself, both he and the waiter were looking at him funny. He startled, "Sorry! Yes! The tortellini please?" he finally ordered even though he felt more embarrassment at his social slip up than at being dressed as a dinosaur. He couldn't help but chuckle at his own idiocy. It was really the only reaction he could have these days in this situation. "…told you I was awkward…" he said to Kurt as he rubbed at the blush creeping up the back of his neck.

Kurt told the waiter him order and proceeded to giggle at Blaine when the waiter was gone. "It's alright; I'm a bit nervous as well." He said placing him hands on the table, giving him a reassuring look. "It's been so long since I've been on a date. I think my last date was with my former boyfriend. He noticed Blaine's blush, which made him very happy, making him feel less stupid in him outfit.

Blaine fiddled with his drink glass. "What was he like? Your last boyfriend, I mean…" he asked nervously. He wasn't sure if this was a topic he even wanted to talk about, but he needed to know so he could avoid whatever it was that guy did. "To be honest, I've never been on a date like this before…"

"He's alright… he was my best friend, and everything, but he eventually cheated on me,"he sighed. "Sorry, let's talk about something else. How come you've never been on a date before? I mean, you're a great looking guy and everything." He said, quickly changing the subject away from him past love life.

"Well…" he took a moment to think before answering Kurt's question. "I wasn't all that well liked before Dalton. I was the 'weird guy'," he emphasized that with his fingers by making quotations. "I didn't talk much and stayed to myself a lot… I was just weird."

"I like weird, being normal is boring. My mom always said, be you, everyone else is taken." Kurt said proudly quoting him mom. Their food soon arrived and Blaine smiled at him again before picking up his fork to offer him the first bite of his tortellini. "Want a bite?"

"Yes!" Kurt opened him mouth for him, and closed him eyes, which made him look really silly. This date was already better than all of him previous dates with him old boyfriend. He really wished he had meet Blaine before. He was slowly becoming a important part of him life.

Blaine chuckled at him enthusiasm. He rolled his eyes playfully as he fed him. "Is it good?" He didn't want to try it without him approval. He hoped the food held up to the price this expensive restaurant was charging, because if not, he'd have some serious comments to leave on his comment card.

"Mhmm" Kurt hummed, chewing the food. "It's really good!" He claimed, starting him own food. He took a piece of him chicken in him mouth and made small sounds of joy as he ate. "I'm so glad we did this Blaine." He had doubted this restaurant before, but now he was actually starting to like the place.

Blaine smiled again at Kurt. "Good!" he exclaimed as he brought a bite up to his own mouth. He had to admit that was right! He balanced around in his chair a little, feeling his alligator hoodie flopped around on his head. He knew he looked ridiculous still, but with Kurt he cared about that less. "Mmm! Me, too! Despite the odd looks we're getting, I'm really enjoying this!"

"They are just jealous because we are having fun." He whispered to him, taking another bite of his food. "This place is pretty good; I might eat here again another time. When did you get that onesie?" He asked with a small grin on face when the hoodie part of the onesie bounced around on Blaine's head.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's comment. "I bought this last year for a birthday party. I meant to throw it away but I'm kind of glad I didn't!" Kurt decided to put down his cutlery for a second just to reach out a hand and pull down Blaine's hoodie so that it was covering his face. "Wha- Kurt!" Blaine laughed, pulling the hoodie back up. "Okay, I know it's a bit too big for me, but it's comfy!" Kurt giggled a bit and then picked up his knife and fork again. "I like it; it makes you look extra cute." Blaine blushed slightly at Kurt's comment and continued eating his meal too.

After paying for dinner which actually wasn't as expensive as he had expected, Blaine had offered Kurt his hand and had leaded him over to the parking lot. "Did you drive here?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine nodded. "Yes, my brother let me borrow his car tonight. Besides, I wouldn't want you to walk home alone in that outfit," he said with a big smile on his lips. There was silence between them as they arrived outside Kurt's house twenty minutes later. Blaine stopped the car, which made his hoodie fall down in front of his face again. "How were you even able to drive when that thing kept being in the way?" Kurt asked when Blaine pushed it off his head again. "No, you looked cute with it on, keep it!" Kurt pulled the hoodie down Blaine's eyes gently, not realizing how close he was to the other boys' lips. "K-Kurt this is not funny, I need to be able to see you please!" Blaine begged, but Kurt simply placed a finger onto Blaine's soft red lips. It made Blaine shut his mouth. He felt his heart skip a beat when another pair of lips met his in a soft and gentle kiss. Blaine closed his eyes even though he couldn't see Kurt because of the oversize hoodie attached to his onesie. This was it for Blaine. He was really falling in love with Kurt. It was over before he knew it, and when Blaine pushed the hoodie away, Kurt was gone. Blaine sighed and leaned his head back against the car seat. Before he could drive away, his phone lit up. It was a text from Kurt.

_See you later, alligator. _


End file.
